Knochenwald: Nichts als Lügen
„Wir können es nicht länger geheimhalten!“ rief Thomas Schumann empört mit einem leichten Hauch von Verzweiflung in der Stimme. Schumann war Chefredakteur einer großen überregionalen Wochenzeitung und ein Journalist durch und durch. Viele seiner im Raum anwesenden Kollegen hatten eine ähnliche Auffassung wie er, aber bei den beiden Regierungsvertretern, die am Kopf des Konferenztisches saßen, stießen sie auf Granit. „Sie wissen genau, was für eine Panik diese Enthüllung auslösen würde“, erwiderte Stefan Herbertz, der Pressesprecher der Bundesregierung zum wiederholten Male in seiner charmanten und doch unerbittlichen Art. “Ich meine: Riesenhafte Maden und verrückt gewordene Kinder, die ein ganzes Dorf auslöschen? Wie soll man das dem Ottonormalbürger vermitteln? Nicht einmal ich würde es glauben, wenn wir nicht die ganzen Fotos und Bilder auf den Handys der Opfer gefunden hätten. Was meinen Sie, wie eine Bevölkerung darauf reagiert, die schon wegen einiger geflüchteter Menschen den Tag des jüngsten Gerichts herbeiredet? Das öffentliche Leben in Deutschland würde zusammenbrechen, und sie glauben wohl kaum, dass dieses Chaos vor unseren Landesgrenzen Halt macht. So tragisch all das auch war: Es ist ein Riesenglück, dass niemand die Zeit hatte, irgendwelche Posts abzusetzen, und so keines dieser Videos oder Aufnahmen den Weg in die sozialen Netzwerke gefunden hat.“ Nun war Schumann außer sich. „Sie bezeichnen es als einen Glücksfall, dass diese Menschen gestorben sind, bevor sie ihre feine Geheimhaltungspolitik versauen konnten? Das ist ja wohl an Zynismus kaum zu überbieten. Außerdem wissen Sie das auch nicht mit Sicherheit. Es könnte jede Sekunde doch etwas durchsickern, sei es durch einen glücklich entkommenen Augenzeugen, der ebenfalls Aufnahmen gemacht hat, sei es durch einen ehrenhaften Lokaljournalisten, der sich nicht auf diesen faulen Deal einlässt.“ An diesem Punkt schaltete sich Adrian Wienand ein. Seine Zeitung stand politisch meist konträr zu Schumanns Blatt, dennoch war er in dieser Sache offensichtlich auf seiner Seite. „Ich sehe das genauso. Sobald herauskommt, dass wir Informationen bewusst zurückgehalten und uns darüber abgesprochen haben, verliert die Bevölkerung mit einem Schlag sämtliches verbliebenes Vertrauen in die Medien und in die Politik. Ich habe jahrelang leidenschaftlich gegen die Vorwürfe von „Lügenpresse“ und „Systemmedien“ angekämpft, da sie völlig an den Haaren herbeigezogen waren, wie Sie ja auch wissen. Doch jetzt machen wir genau das, was man uns immer zu Unrecht vorgeworfen hat. Wir sitzen zusammen im Hinterzimmer und verarschen die Leute.“ „Niemand will irgendwen verarschen“, verteidigte sich Herbertz. „Aber es geht hier nicht um Bestechung, Vorteilsnahme oder Klüngelei - und auch nicht um die Verbreitung von Regierungspropaganda. Sie helfen uns, eine nationale und womöglich globale Katastrophe zu verhindern.“ „Verhindern? Wir verhindern hier gar nichts. Oder haben Sie diese Maden etwa zur Strecke gebracht? Oder haben Sie das entdeckt und beseitigt, was mit einem Mal sämtliche Journalisten, Polizisten und Schaulustige im Umkreis des Festivals hat zu Monstern werden lassen? Haben sie irgendetwas VERHINDERT?“ Schumann legte eine wohldosierte Pause ein und gab Herbertz so die theoretische Möglichkeit zu antworten. Natürlich erwiderte er nichts. Also fuhr er fort. „Denken Sie, die Menschen sind sicherer, weil sie nicht wissen, was da draußen herumläuft? Denken Sie, sie können sich besser verteidigen, wenn sie von diesen Ungeheuern überrascht werden?“ Jetzt ließ sich Herbertz doch zu einer Antwort herab. „Wir haben sämtliche verfügbaren Kräfte darauf angesetzt, diese Monster zu jagen, und wir stehen hierzu auch mit unseren Verbündeten in Europa und der ganzen Welt in Kontakt. Und natürlich befassen sich auch bereits die größten Wissenschaftler unserer Zeit mit dem Problem. Sie – und auch wir – tun alles Menschenmögliche. Aber wir werden die Öffentlichkeit auf keinen Fall darüber informieren. Diese Entscheidung steht vorerst fest. Wenn sich daran etwas ändert, erfahren Sie es als erste.“ Schumann, Wienand und auch die anderen Medienvertreter funkelten den Pressesprecher wütend an. Olaf Berngard, dem Chef des Kanzleramts, der die Diskussion bislang schweigend verfolgt hatte, entging das nicht. „Sie werden zu dem Thema schweigen. Sollten wir herausbekommen, dass auch nur eine der sichergestellten Aufnahmen von Ihnen verbreitet wird, wird das Konsequenzen haben.“ Berngard nannte diese Konsequenzen nicht. Aber alle der Anwesenden hatten genügend Fantasie. ~o~ „Wissen Sie, wie man eine Knarre benutzt?“ sagte Gera zu Jonathan, als sie endlich an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren und er ihm eine seiner beiden Dienstwaffen entgegenstreckte – selbstverständlich die offizielle und nicht gepimpte Version. Gerade hatte Elviras Agent seinen Wagen auf dem Parkplatz des Festivalgeländes zum Stehen gebracht, und ihr Fahrer hatte es ihm gleichgetan. Natürlich an einer Stelle, die einigermaßen geschützt war und von der aus sie den Wagen des Unbekannten dennoch im Blick behalten konnten. Jonathan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe die durchschnittliche Fernseh- und Hollywoodausbildung genossen. Soweit ich weiß, drückt man den Abzug und versucht dann möglichst zu treffen.“ Gera schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Das kann ja heiter werden. Aber so wie ich sie einschätze, schießen sie ja immerhin mit der Kanone zwischen ihren Beinen ganz gut.“ Jonathan sah ihn böse an. „Was denn? Das war ein Kompliment!“ erwiderte der Polizist. „Nehmen sie jetzt endlich die blöde Waffe und versuchen Sie besser, weder mich noch sich selbst zu erschießen! Wobei Letzteres natürlich ihres Sache ist.“ Jonathan ergriff die Pistole. „Haben Sie vor, den Mann zu töten?“ fragte er verunsichert. Gera nickte. „Worauf Sie einen lassen können. Mein letzter Abschuss ist schon viel zu lange her, und hier gibt es weit und breit keine Dienstaufsichtsbehörde, die mir dafür eine Standpauke halten könnte.“ „Aber er hat uns nichts getan“, wandte Jonathan empört ein. „Nein. Natürlich nicht“, antwortete Gera schroff. „Wenn er uns etwas ‚getan‘ hätte, dann könnten wir ihn ja auch nicht mehr abknallen. Und falls Sie jetzt den Musterknaben raushängen lassen wollen, sollten Sie bedenken, dass dieser Typ hinter ihrem Freund her ist. Da sollten Sie lieber nicht so zimperlich sein.“ Gera gab noch ein kurzes Zeichen an den Fahrer. Dann stieg er ohne ein weiteres Wort aus, und Jonathan blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. Kaum waren sie ausgestiegen ,fuhr ihr Wagen wie zuvor besprochen davon. Der Fahrer würde sich etwas abseits aufhalten, und Gera würde ihn anrufen, sobald sie eine Rückfahrgelegenheit benötigten. „Wo sind die Polizisten und Kamerateams?“ flüsterte Jonathan Gera zu, als er seinen Blick über den gespenstisch leeren und stillen Parkplatz schweifen ließ. „Im Radio hatten Sie doch von einer Geiselnahme und einer Bombendrohung berichtet. Eigentlich sollte es hier vor lauter Offiziellen, Schaulustigen und besorgten Angehörigen wimmeln.“ Gera zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keinen Plan. Würde mich aber nicht wundern, wenn Elvira da auf irgendeine Weise ihre Finger im Spiel hätte.“ „Warum sollte sie dann ihren Kopfgeldjäger hierhin schicken?“ wandte Jonathan ein. „Guter Punkt!“ erwiderte Gera knapp. „So oder so werden wir es bald erfahren.“ Die beiden suchten hinter einem nahen, weißen Wohnwagen Deckung und sahen von dort aus, wie Elviras Kopfgeldjäger aus seinem Wagen stieg und auf den Eingang des Festivalgeländes zusteuerte. Gera zog seine Waffe und zielte damit auf den Mann. „Nein. Lassen sie den Scheiß. Sie machen ihn nur auf uns aufmerksam“, warnte Jonathan und versuchte, Geras Waffe herunterzudrücken. Leider drückte dieser genau in diesem Moment den Abzug, und ein Schuss löste sich, der trotz des Schalldämpfers wie ein Peitschenknall über den Parkplatz hallte, aber sein Ziel ganz offenbar verfehlte. „Haben Sie den Verstand verloren?“ schrie Gera Jonathan an. Sein Gesicht war puterrot vor Wut. Doch bevor Dr. Jonathan How darauf reagieren konnte, sauste eine Kugel direkt zwischen ihnen hindurch, die sie nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Sofort zogen sie sich hinter den Wohnwagen zurück. Gerade rechtzeiti,g um einem weiteren Schuss zu entgehen. „Jetzt stecken wir echt in der Scheiße“, kommentiere Jonathan die Situation. Gera bekam vor Wut beinah einen Herzkasper. „In der Scheiße?“ geiferte er, während die kleinen Augen in seinem Erdmännchengesicht nervös zuckten. „Wir stecken in einer verfickten Jauchegrube, und Sie haben uns dort bis zum Anschlag mit dem Kopf reingedrückt. Ich bin eigentlich hetero. Aber wenn Sie draufgehen, ficke ich ihre Leiche so lange in den Arsch, bis sich nicht mal mehr die Würmer dort hintrauen.“ Jonathan ließ die Hasstirade an sich abprallen. Zum einen hatte er nur verhindern wollen, dass Gera einfach so einen Mann erschoss, und zum anderen gab es jetzt Wichtigeres, als sich zu streiten. „Was machen wir jetzt?“ fragte Jonathan ruhig. Gera funkelte ihn mit unvermindert wütender Fratze an. „Was Sie machen, weiß ich nicht. Ich jedenfalls kaufe mir den Kerl.“ Mit diesen Worten rannte er hinter dem Wohnwagen hervor und suchte nach ihrem Gegner. Er fand ihn, kurz nachdem ihn ein weiterer Schuss beinah erwischt hätte, und feuerte seinerseits einen Schuss ab, der zwar ebenfalls nicht traf, aber den Mann immerhin dazu zwang, in Deckung zu gehen. Das nutzte Gera gnadenlos aus. Er rannte, so schnell er konnte, auf den Mann zu, der praktischerweise gerade nachladen musste, feuerte einen weiteren schlecht gezielten Schuss im Laufen ab, der dennoch kurz vor seinem Ziel auf den Boden traf, und war einige Momente später bei dem Kopfgeldjäger angelangt. Dieser war zwar gerade mit dem Nachladen fertig, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, seine Waffe einzusetzen, denn Geras dicke Faust schlug ihm nicht nur die Waffe aus der Hand, sondern zertrümmerte auch das empfindliche Handgelenk. Der Mann schrie auf und versuchte, Gera mit der anderen Hand von sich wegzudrücken. Dieser ließ aber ebenfalls seine Waffe fallen, rammte dem Mann sein Knie mit aller Macht zwischen die Beine, woraufhin sein Widerstand erlahmte, und begann dann damit, sein Gesicht mit beiden Fäusten zu bearbeiten. Als Jonathan endlich zu den Beiden aufgeschlossen hatte, war das Gesicht des Kopfgeldjägers kaum mehr als ein zerdrückte und blutige Masse. Außerdem hatte Gera es irgendwie fertig gebracht, dem Mann beide Schienbeine zu brechen, deren Knochen nun herausschauten. Auch seine Hände standen in einem äußerst unnatürlichen Winkel ab. „Verdammt! Was haben sie getan?“ fuhr Jonathan ihn an. Gera grinste breit. Die kleine Gewaltorgie hatte seine Stimmung gehoben. „Ihn kampfunfähig gemacht. Er lebt sogar noch, wenn das Ihr Gewissen beruhigt.“ Tatsächlich hob und senkte sich der Brustkorb des Mannes noch, und ab und an ließ er ein schwaches Stöhnen hören. In ihm steckte also wirklich noch etwas Leben. Aber angesichts seines Zustands glaubte Jonathan nicht, dass es noch lange so sein würde. „Wir müssen einen Krankenwagen rufen.“ Plötzlich verdüsterte sich Geras Gesicht wieder. „Ich muss gar nichts. Und wenn Sie ihr Smartphone auch nur ansehen, können Sie sich gleich zu ihm legen. Das schwöre ich Ihnen. Lassen Sie ihn liegen oder knallen Sie ihn ab, wenn Sie sich dann besser fühlen. Das ist Ihre Sache.“ Gera steckte seine Waffe ein und sah Jonathan auffordernd an. „Wollten Sie nicht ihren Freund retten?“ Jonathan fand sich in einer Zwickmühle. Im schlimmsten Fall würde der Mann hier einsam und elendig verrecken. Klar, der Mann war ein Kopfgeldjäger, und da er für Elvira Djarnek arbeitete, konnte man diese Bezeichnung wohl wörtlich nehmen. Trotzdem wusste er nicht, ob er so ein Schicksal verdient hatte. Und selbst wenn das so sein sollte und er grauenhafte Taten vollbracht hatte, war Selbstjustiz dennoch verwerflich. Dem Mann zu helfen, war aber leider auch keine Option. Er traute Gera wirklich zu, ihn zu töten, wenn er beim Rettungsdienst anrief, und selber verstand er nichts von Erster Hilfe. Er brachte es aber auch nicht übers Herz, den Mann zu erschießen. Und in einem Punkt hatte Gera recht: Er wollte Arnold wirklich befreien. Also ließ Jonathan den verletzten Mann schweren Herzens zurück und schloss zu Gera auf. „Vielleicht findet ihn ja jemand anders“, sagte Jonathan laut, wenn auch mehr zu sich selbst als an Gera gerichtet. Sein Begleiter antwortete aber trotzdem. „Ja. Ganz bestimmt. Die Raben. Und die Fliegen.“ Danach schritten sie wortlos und ohne weitere Zwischenfälle über den dunklen und unerwartet stillen Parkplatz und gelangten schließlich zum Eingang des Festivalgeländes. Dort erwartete sie etwas sehr Eigenartiges. Statt der erwarteten Bühnen, Getränkebuden und Merchandise-Stände erwartete sie eine monumentale, improvisierte Mauer aus Stahlstreben, Kabeln, Verstärkern, Zeltplanen, Dämmmaterial, Draht, Holzstücken und unzähligen weiteren Komponenten, die zu einem dichten, stabilen Hindernis verwoben worden waren. Das Konstrukt sah aus wie direkt aus dem Alptraum eines Cyperpunk-Autors entsprungen. „Was ist das?“ fragte Jonathan staunend. „Woher soll ich das wissen?“ blaffte Gera zurück. „Besonders offiziell sieht es mir jedenfalls nicht aus. Eher wie eine Barrikade. Vielleicht haben sie die Geiselnehmer errichtet.“ Er ließ seinen Blick vorsichtig über den hässlichen Moloch von einer Mauer schweifen. „Was auch immer das hier ist: Es braucht uns nicht zu kümmern. Da hinten ist ein Eingang.“ Jonathan schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir können nicht durch den Haupteingang gehen. Man würde uns sofort entdecken.“ Ausnahmsweise stimmte Gera ihm zu. „Ist auch wieder wahr. Aber vielleicht finden wir ja irgendwo eine Lücke.“ Langsam und gründlich schritten sie die wilde Ansammlung von Schrott ab und prüften jeden Zentimeter genauestens. Nach einigen Minuten vergeblicher Suche fiel Gera dabei plötzlich etwas auf. „Dort!“ er zeigte auf eine Stelle, die aus etwas weicherem Material zu bestehen schien. „Vielleicht können wir uns da durchwühlen.“ Geras Hände bewegten sich in Richtung der vermuteten Schwachstelle. Doch in diesem Moment verzogen sich die Wolken vom Mond, und Jonathan sah in dem silbernen Licht etwas Weißes aufblitzen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, worum es sich handelte. Aber dennoch hatte er das dringende Gefühl, Gera warnen zu müssen. „Weg da!“ rief er panisch und ging selbst ebenfalls einen großen Schritt zur Seite. Auch Gera reagierte auf seine Warnung, und das keinen Moment zu früh. Denn mit einem Mal schoß zischend ein weißer Stab aus der Mauer hervor, der das Gesicht des Polizisten nur ganz knapp verfehlte. Erschrocken ging Gera ein weiteres Stück zurück. Beide sahen sie dabei zu, wie sich der Stab langsam wieder in die Mauer zurückzog. Und erst jetzt realisierten sie, dass die Mauer an dieser Stelle nicht nur aus Schrott und Müll, sondern auch aus einem Gesicht bestand. Es war ein bleiches und junges Gesicht, welches mitten in der Mauer steckte und offenbar einer jungen Frau gehörte. Jonathan hatte keine Ahnung, wie die Frau dort hingekommen oder was für ein Geschöpf sie war. Aber er war sehr froh, dass sie keinen von ihnen berührt hatte. „Das Ding war ihre Zunge!“ rief Jonathan, als er diesen grauenhaften Fakt realisierte. Gera nickte und betrachtete dann das Gesicht der Frau genauer, welches plötzlich Worte formte. „Bewachen! Bewachen!“ wiederholte es in einem maschinenhaften und emotionslosen Tonfall. „Was ist das für ein verficktes Viech?“ fragte Gera erschüttert. „Wissen Sie irgendwas darüber?“ Jonathan schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Arnold hat mir gegenüber nie von so einer Kreatur gesprochen, und auch in seinen Aufzeichnungen habe ich nichts Vergleichbares gesehen. Aber wenn Sie meine Einschätzung hören wollen, so handelt es sich dabei um eine Art Zombie.“ Gera spuckte einen Klumpen Schleim auf den Boden. „Ein Zombie? Und dafür haben Sie Biologie studiert? Was ist denn der Fachbegriff dafür? Verrottus Stinkus Animatus?“ Jonathan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe mich im Studium mehr mit Säugetieren und Vögeln als mit Vodoozauber auseinandergesetzt. Verzeihen Sie mir also meine Wissenslücken.“ „Bewachen!“ sagte das bleiche Gesicht in der Mauer erneut. Gera gab einen genervten Laut von sich. „Was immer das auch ist, ich bring es jetzt zum Schweigen! „Ich dachte, Sie stehen auf tote Frauen“, wandte Jonathan lächelnd ein. „Ich mag sie lieber, wenn sie wirklich tot sind. Die hier quatscht mir noch zu viel.“ Mit diesen Worten schoss er der Frau mitten ins Gesicht. Doch statt endgültig zu schweigen, ließ sie erneut ihre Zunge hervorschnellen, die zwar nicht traf, aber mit einer Länge von mehr als zehn Metern durchaus zu beeindrucken wusste. Erst nach zwei weiteren Schüssen gab sie endlich Ruhe. Dennoch entfernten die beiden sich so weit wie möglich von der Mauer, bevor sie weitergingen. „Die Viecher sind verdammt schwer zu töten“, merkte Jonathan an. „Worauf sie einen lassen können!“ brummte Gera zustimmend. „So langsam geht mir die ganze Scheiße gehörig auf den Sack. Erst riesige Maden, verrückte Wissenschaftler und Psychoblagen und jetzt auch noch lebende Tote mit Monsterzungen. Und da dachte man, nach der Präsidentenwahl in den USA könnte es gar nicht mehr schlimmer kommen.“ „Sollen wir weiter nach einer Lücke in der Mauer suchen?“ fragte Jonathan. Doch Gera schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keinen Bock auf noch so eine Begegnung. Wir gehen durch den Haupteingang.“ „Ist das denn nicht zu gefährlich?“ gab Jonathan zu bedenken. Gera lächelte auf eine etwas wahnsinnige Art. „Natürlich ist das gefährlich. Aber wenn Sie keinen Bock auf Gefahr haben, hätten Sie auch gleich in der Uni bleiben und Studentinnen knallen können.“ Er lud seine Waffe nach und ging direkt auf den Eingang zu. Jonathan folgte ihm. ~o~ Auch wenn sie eigentlich mit weiteren Überraschungen gerechnet hatten, gelangten sie ohne Probleme durch die einzige verbliebene Lücke in der Mauer. Was sie dahinter erwartete, war im Wesentlichen Stille. Und Leere. Weder Jonathan noch Gera waren allzu enthusiastische Festivalgänger, aber dennoch hatten sie diese Bilder von Menschenmengen und lauter Musik im Kopf, die fast zwangsläufig mit einem solchen Event verknüpft waren. Selbst wenn an der Geschichte von der Geiselnahme etwas dran war – und spätestens nach dem Erlebnis mit der Untoten in der Wand waren sie sich da nicht mehr so sicher –, sollte hier trotzdem einiges los sein. Aber es gab weder feiernde Menschen noch Terroristen mit Maschinengewehren und Sprengstoffgürteln, und es gab auch keine ängstlich zitternden Geiseln. Es gab hier rein gar nichts außer der bizarren Mauer und einem offensichtlich völlig leeren Platz, den sie umfasste. Natürlich musste das nichts heißen. Auch wenn die Dämmerung jede Minute beginnen musste, war ihre Sichtweite nicht besonders hoch, denn inzwischen war etwas Nebel heraufgezogen, und der Mond wurde wieder von dichten Wolken verdeckt. Trotzdem war diese Leere beunruhigend, zumal nicht mal ein einziges Geräusch zu hören war. „Warum ist hier niemand?“ sprach Jonathan diesen Gedanken laut aus. Gera warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. „Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher. Das riecht für mich nach einem verfluchten Hinterhalt.“ Jonathan antwortete ihm mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Vielleicht riechen Sie auch nur ihre vollgepisste Hose. Sie hätten Sie mal wechseln sollen.“ Doch statt die Spannung aus der Situation zu nehmen, wie Jonathan es mit diesem lahmen Scherz beabsichtigt hatte, fing er sich nur einen wütenden Blick ein. „Über eines sollten sie sich im Klaren sein: Selbst wenn ihr Freund irgendwann hier war, ist er inzwischen tot oder hat jetzt eine hübsche weiße Zunge.“ Der Schatten, der daraufhin über Jonathans Gesicht huschte, war Gera eine große Genugtuung. Schweigend gingen die Beiden weiter voran, wobei sie versuchten, mit ihren Blicken den Nebel und die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen. Aber sie sahen weiterhin nichts als den Asphalt, über den sie liefen. Jonathan wollte schon vorschlagen umzukehren, als sie endlich etwas entdeckten. Zwar sahen sie nach wie vor nichts, obwohl der Himmel bereits damit begann, sich etwas aufzuhellen, aber dafür hörten sie etwas, dass nach der langen Stille fast ihre Trommelfelle zu zerreißen drohte: Einen treibenden Schlagzeugrhythmus, begleitet von einem lauten Schmerzensschrei. „Was zur Hölle ist das?“ sagte Jonathan mit vor Angst zitternder Stimme. Auf seiner Stirn stand der kalte Schweiß, und er wäre beinah vor Angst geflohen. Er war Akademiker – kein Elitesoldat. „Es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden“, antwortete Gera, der selber nicht halb so selbstbewusst wirkte, wie es seine markigen Worte vermuten ließen. Dennoch schritten sie beide tapfer auf die Quelle des Lärms zu. Der Drumbeat und die Schreie setzen sich dabei weiter fort und wurden immer lauter, während sie weitergingen. Inzwischen konnten sie durch den Nebel ein Gebäude erkennen, auf dessen Dach tatsächlich jemand auf einem Schlagzeug spielte. Das erklärte immerhin den Beat. Doch erst als sie nur noch wenige Meter vom Eingang des Gebäudes entfernt waren, erkannten Sie, woher die Schreie kamen. Der Mann am Schlagzeug benutzte zum Spielen keine Drumsticks. Stattdessen hatte man seine Hände und sämtliches Gewebe von den Unterarmen entfernt und die freiliegenden Unterarmkochen zu Drumsticks gefeilt, mit denen er auf die Becken und Trommeln einschlug und dafür jedes Mal mit bestialischen Schmerzen belohnt wurde. Jonathan hatte in seinem Leben noch nie so etwas Grauenhaftes und Krankes gesehen, und selbst Christopher Gera, der nicht eben zartbesaitet war, wirkte erschüttert. Das Gesicht des Mannes war eine leere, wächserne Maske, die nur von unsäglichem Leid am Leben gehalten wurde. Dennoch war er kein Untoter wie die Frau in der Mauer. Er war noch immer ein Mensch. „Wer hat Ihnen das angetan? Und warum tun SIE sich das an?“ schrie Jonathan durch den Lärm hindurch. Der Mann schien ihn trotz der Lautstärke gehört zu haben, denn er hörte mit einem Mal auf zu spielen. Allerdings antwortete er nicht auf Jonathans Frage. „Es tut mir leid“, wimmerte er stattdessen. „Was tut Ihnen leid?“ erwiderte Jonathan verwirrt. „Sie sind doch derjenige, der leidet.“ „Es tut mir so leid“, sagte der Mann erneut, wobei ihm diesmal Tränen über das gezeichnete Gesicht liefen. „Es ist eine Falle!“ Gera drehte sich als Erster um. Jonathan tat es ihm wenige Augenblicke später nach. Was sie erblickten, war beinah mehr, als jeder von ihnen verkraften konnte. Plötzlich war der Platz nicht mehr leer. Stattdessen sahen Sie hunderte von gewaltigen Knochenbäumen, umherkriechende, bleiche, schwarzäugige Schneidmaden in verschiedenen Größen, hunderte blasse, apathische Gestalten, die der Frau in der Mauer ähnelten, kleine Pfützen, in denen sich eine beißend riechende Flüssigkeit befand, und außerdem einen glatzköpfigen Kerl, in dessen Schädel riesige Löcher klafften, durch die man seinen Schädelknochen sehen konnte. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang mit weißen Knochenstickereien, eine Kette mit irgendeinem dunklen Amulett und ein ziemlich fieses Lächeln. Hinter dem Mann war ein waberndes, blauen Energiefeld zu sehen. „Willkommen in meinem Zuhause. Ich liebe Besuch.“ Geras seit Jahren antrainierte Polizisteninstinkte ließen ihn sofort nach möglichen Fluchtwegen Ausschau halten. Jonathan hingegen stand vor dem seltsamen Mann wie das sprichwörtliche Kaninchen vor der Schlange. „Was ist mit ihrem Kopf passiert?“ fragte er angewidert. Der Mann ignorierte die Frage. „Mein Name ist Devon“, sagte er stattdessen. Gera, der inzwischen erkannt hatte, dass eine Flucht gerade so gut wie unmöglich war, fing schallend zu lachen an. „Devon? Ist das Ihr Ernst? Das klingt wie ein schwuler Staubsauger. Oder ist es das südkoreanische Wort für Lochfraß?“ Mit einem Mal verzerrte wilde Wut das bisher recht entspannte Gesicht von Devon. Gera hatte diese Wirkung anscheinend auf jeden. Kurz machte er den Eindruck, Jonathan und Gera mit bloßen Händen zerquetschen zu wollen, dann aber kehrte er zu seinem überheblichen Lächeln zurück. „Was führt euch hierher?“ fragte er fast flüsternd. „Ihr habt vor meinen Toren einen ziemlichen Lärm veranstaltet.“ Dabei entging den beiden nicht, dass sie langsam von den Maden und den zombieartigen Geschöpfen eingekreist wurden. Es waren nicht so viele Untote, wie man angesichts der vielen Besucher des Festivals hätte erwarten können – vielleicht dreihundert, wenn es hochkam –, und auch von den Maden gab es kaum mehr als ein Dutzend. Dennoch reichten die Zahl der Geschöpfe aus, um sie einzukesseln. Die einzigen Lücken in diesem unheimlichen Belagerungsring bildeten die eigenartigen, weißlichen Pfützen, deren Dämpfe bereits ihre Augen zum Jucken und Tränen brachten und auch ihre Atemwege reizten. Eine Flucht wurde immer unwahrscheinlicher. „Wir suchen einen Freund von mir. Professor Arnold Wingert!“ antworte Jonathan so gefasst, wie er konnte. Innerlich hätte er vor Angst zusammenbrechen können. Devon schien kurz darüber nachzudenken. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen vor Erstaunen. „Ich kenne den Professor tatsächlich. Und er wird sich freuen, Sie zu sehen.“ Jonathan konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte. „Er ist am Leben?“ Devon antwortete nicht darauf. Stattdessen vollführte er eine seltsame Geste, und einer der Untoten löste sich aus der Menge und kam mit mechanischen Schritten auf sie zu. Im Licht der Dämmerung war sein Gesicht deutlich zu erkennen. Auch wenn es bleich, schmutzig und seltsam teigig war, gab es keinen Zweifel: Es gehörte Professor Arnold Wingert, dem genialen Forscher, anstrengenden Exzentriker und zugleich dem einzigen Menschen, der sich wirklich mit dem Knochenwald und seinen widerlichen Geschöpfen auskannte. Doch der Professor war kaum mehr ein Schatten seiner selbst. Statt seines braunen Sakkos trug er ein zerrissenes und schlecht sitzendes Band-Shirt und in seinen Augen, in denen immer eine analytische und oft geradezu sarkastische Intelligenz gewohnt hatte, gab es nun nichts weiter als Leere und grenzenlosen Stumpfsinn. Jonathan war fassungslos. „Arnold, bist du das?“ fragte er mit einem verzweifelten Unterton in der Stimme, der deutlich machte, dass die einzige zulässige Antwort auf seine Frage ein „Nein“ sein durfte. Die Antwort des Dings bestand aus einem anderen Wort: „Arnold.“ Und auch wenn Jonathan nicht glaubte, dass der Professor noch wusste, was dieser Name bedeutete, so war das doch eindeutig sein Körper. „Das ist ihr teurer Freund? Der stinkt ja noch schlimmer als ein Haufen alter Kotze“, bemerkte Gera. Das stimmte natürlich. Der Geruch von Arnold oder diesem Etwas, in das er sich verwandelt hatte, war kaum auszuhalten. Dennoch ignorierte Jonathan sowohl den Gestank als auch Geras unsensible Bemerkung. Stattdessen konzentrierte er seine Wut lieber auf Devon. „Sie haben ihm das angetan!“ schrie er wütend. Dann hob er – ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken – seine Waffe und feuerte den ersten Schuss seines Lebens direkt auf den Weisen des Gebeins. Entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit traf er sogar, obwohl er die Waffe beim Schuß nicht gerade halten konnte. Er hatte auf Devons Herz gezielt, landete aber nur einen Streifschuss an dessen Stirn, von dem dieser völlig unbeeindruckt blieb. Devon zuckte nicht einmal. Er griff nur prüfend in die Wunde und betrachte das Blut an seinen Fingern. „Sie können froh sein, dass Sie nur mein wertloses Fleisch verwundet haben. Hätten Sie meine Knochen beschädigt, müsste ich Sie dafür bestrafen.“ Wahrscheinlich hätte Jonathan jetzt einen weiteren Schuss abgeben sollen, aber als er sah, wie Devon sich das verwundete Fleisch mit zwei Fingern vom Kopf riss und den Knochen darunter freilegte, ohne auch nur aufzustöhnen, vergaß er völlig, dass er eine Waffe in seinen Händen hielt. „Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe. Es wurde ohnehin Zeit für einen neuen Schritt auf dem Weg zur Vollkommenheit.“ „Was für ein Freak sind Sie?“ fragte Gera nicht ohne eine gewisse Faszination. Devon ging nicht darauf ein. „Ich bin Ihnen wirklich dankbar. Doch leider habe ich nichts, was ich Ihnen geben könnte. Dafür möchte Arnold Ihnen ein Geschenk überreichen.“ Sowohl Gera als auch Jonathan hatten eine recht genaue Vorstellung von dem, was damit gemeint war. Ein weiteres Mal ließen sie ihre Blicke hektisch über das Gelände schweifen. Aber der Kreis aus bleichen Zombies und Schneidmaden hatte sich sogar noch enger gezogen. Eine Flucht wäre unmöglich. Gera hob seine Waffe, richtete sie auf Arnold und drückte ab, bevor Jonathan irgendwelche Einwände erheben konnte. Aber statt einer Kugel kam nur ein lahmes Klicken aus der modifizierten Pistole. „Das Scheiß Ding klemmt!“ rief Gera panisch. „Geben Sie mir Ihre Waffe!“ „Nein!“ protestierte Jonathan. „Er ist mein Freund!“ Die Lippen des Arnold-Dings begannen sich zu öffnen. Etwas Weißes schaute beinah schüchtern zwischen ihnen hervor. „Ihr verdammter Freund wird uns gleich in den Arsch ficken, wenn wir ihn nicht zuvor abknallen. Außerdem ist er nicht mehr ihr Freund. Er ist ein gammliges, stinkendes, hirnloses Stück Abfall. Er oder wir. Sie haben die Wahl!“ Doch Jonathan musste die Wahl nicht treffen. Denn in dem Moment hörte er ein lauter werdendes Geräusch, das klang, als würden hundert Füße im Gleichschritt marschieren, und wenige Momente später begann irgendetwas die Zombies zu attackieren und sogar einige von ihnen zu Boden zu schicken. In der Hektik und dem noch immer dämmrigen Licht konnte Jonathan kaum etwas von den Angreifern erkennen, aber die Tatsache, dass sowohl Arnold als auch Devon ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die neue Bedrohung richteten, machte ihm etwas Mut. Genauso wie die ungläubige Verblüffung in Devons Stimme, als er dieses eine, seltsame Wort rief. „Davox!“ Knochenwald-Serie Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Konversationen